


By the Book

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	By the Book

"There are many regulations about the relationship between two inhabitants of Hogwarts. A relationship between teacher and student is forbidden because of an incident in 1683. Student and student is permissible above the age of sixteen, however, professors have been known to turn a blind eye. Two professors—"

"'Must be discreet at all times'. Yes, yes, I read the Sexual Liaisons manual before I even approached you because I _knew_ you'd be like this. We'll do everything by the book."

"I suppose I cannot convince you that this is a terrible idea?"

"Nope."

"In that case…undress, Professor Potter."


End file.
